A known method of providing strain relief in electrical cords, e.g., when used in lamps, has been the Underwriters' Laboratories approved knot "U.L. knot" (see FIG. 1). Such a knot is used to prevent the electrical cord from becoming detached from the internal terminals of an electrical device, e.g., the light bulb socket of a lamp, when the portion of the cord that is exterior to the device is pulled. The strain relief provided by the knot is achieved by tying the knot inside the electrical device such that the knot rests against a hole in the device through which the cord passes. When the cord is pulled on, the knot abuts the hole, thereby preventing further pulling of the wire. While the U.L. knot is effective for relatively thin wires, it is not very effective when used with thicker wires that are now a required standard in electrical devices such as lamps.